Web Series: The Wild Unknown
Ancillary #1 The Wild Unknown web series debuted in June of 2021 and received critical acclaim amongst audiences. 24 year old Anthony Rodriguez Jr. also known as June and his 12 year old brother Mars Rodriguez have been living in the dome independently for the last 12 years when their mother couldn't make it in before the doors closed and their father passed away shortly after due to the mutation. After the social zones were implemented they were sent to the southeastern district where all the low-income and industry jobs were. They lived in the town Flint and even after the dome, the water there is still poisonous. June had just reached the age of testing and employment and wanted to get high scores so that he can get a job in Capital City and create a better life for Mars and himself, but ultimately is turned down. He becomes bitter which leads him to resent Mars and push him away. The numbers in the S.E. community began dwindling out of nowhere. There had been talk of people in the S.E. district being lured into The Wild Unknown by a flower goddess, disappearing never to be seen again. No one believed the folk tales, but when Mars goes missing and his hat is left behind at the Detroit entrance, June can't help but to believe that something is up. He goes to The Dome Capital for assistance and they agree to helping but after weeks of no action, June is forced to face his fear of the wild and bring his brother back home. Ever since he saw his mother "die", June has been afraid of what is out there. No one had ever ventured outside of the dome and returned to tell the tale. Mainly because the Dome government had a specific task force designed to keep the intruders out and ensure they never return by any means necessary. The moment you exit the dome you soon discover that life did not die, it merely adapted. This gives June hope that his mother could be alive, but it also terrifies him. Once he begins to see the creations this mutation has caused to life outside of the dome. All plant life in the wild unknown is sentient, conscious and has the ability to adapt by any means to survive. This airborne disease was caused by a parasite that was spread by pollen and the result of the improper burial of infected farm animals. Where the dead carcasas were buried grew a a black and purple flower that carried this parasite by the wind. It affected the oxygen given off by trees and the ocean and carried high levels of toxins & radioactive materials that led to these mutations in human, plant & animal life. At first it was believed that this mutation would ultimately kill those who contracted it through its violent process of eating away at everything in its path until it buried itself deep in the recesses of the mind until it explodes, planting new genetic material everywhere it went. This parasite warped the minds & bodies of its hosts causing their cellular structure to change. The square rigid cellular walls that existed in plants were now present in humans and animals. While plants cellular structure began morphing into soft circular shapes like that of humans and animals. This mutation also caused the human amygdala to literally melt away and made humans hostile due to no longer having an emotional regulatory system and the pain/anger of being abandoned by their fellow humans. Everything in the wild unknown evolved into variations of the nature around it. Sunflowers began to grew out of the eyes humans and wolves, rendering them blind. While others limbs locked and their feet turned to roots, their arms into branches. The flora of the wild became like that of the "venus flytrap". The plants began to excrete an essence that allowed them to control and operate the minds and bodies of human and animal hosts. Everything that existed in the wild unknown was out of this world. Flowergirl, was a human girl named Winter that was abandoned by her parents who left her to ensure they made it into the dome in time. She was found by Lana Rodriguez, June & Mars' mother. Lana took Winter in as her own but winter could never fill the void left in Lana's heart. Winter did everything she could to please Lana but there was nothing that would make her happy like the thought of seeing her boys again. Overtime, they both evolved into and were taken over by the various flowers in the wild unknown. Lana grew control over a field of wildflowers and the swamp that surrounded it and everything that lived near. They thrived on and ate human flesh so Flowergirl did all the hunting. She grew accustomed to visiting the dome frequently for their meals and eventually conducted a plan to get revenge on her parents and the humans of the dome. She spied on June and Mars for a few years before she actually pursued the kidnapping, but the moment she did, she changed the course of history forever. After she lures Mars into The Wild Unknown and brings him to surprise Lana she realizes that Lana never truly cared for her. Flowergirl takes mars to the Forest of Torment where June and Lana must fight to the death to save Mars from the clenches of Flowergirl and the Forest. Category:Ancillary Stories Category:Micro Stories Category:History Category:Velocity Phase Category:Transmedia Content